Fireside Girls
Members Troop 46321 Canon *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Troop leader) *Gretchen / Gretchen Bennett/Gretchen Strom/Gretchen Pendleton *Adyson Sweetwater * Holly/Holly McDonald *Katie/Kaitlyn Hart *Milly/Milly Harper *Ginger Hirano (Deceased) *Melissa *Unknown Fireside Girl (blonde)/Anna Brown/Alice *Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette) (Deceased) *Candace Flynn (former?) Fanon *Harry (Ex-Conway Scenic FP9 6505) *Steve (Ex-Conway Scenic FP9 6516) *Tucker (Conway Scenic GP35 216) *Kurt Ward (Conway Scenic GP38 252) *Monty Syrup (wasn't actually one) *Nicole Gomez-Shapiro *Monique Meléra-Enriquez (rejoined) *Melody Flynn *Popina Sharina *Patricia Verlean (before she moved back to Maryland) *Florence Verlean (brefore she moved back to Maryland) *Daisy Hernandez (former) *Didi Martinez-Hernandez *Stacy Hirano *Molly Collipopins *Ivana Denia *Thalia Capellan *Namashi Capellan *Nikki Barns *Alyson Garcia-Shapiro *Alyssa Yoshioka *Lisa Simpson *Selena Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro *Kayla Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro *Dove Sweetwater *Ginger 2.0 (Deceased) *Night Scare *Elisabeth Taylor *Ashley Karot (deceased) *Hannah and Lizzy Flynn *Milly 2.0 *Dakota Gibbons *Jennifer Deluca *Samantha Fletcher *Amy Stone *Estelle (Former) *Phineas Flynn (Temporarily) *Ferb Fletcher (Temporarily) *Baljeet Tjinder (Temporarily) *Buford van Stomm (Temporarily) *Jeremy Johnson (Temporarily) *Katrina Weaver/Unknown blond girl in Tour de Ferb *Estelle is a known volunteer for the Fireside Girls. *Angel Perr (International Fireside Girls necromancer) *Jc (Fan of The Fireside Girls) Outside Troop 46231 Canada *Fifi *unnamed other Canadian Fireside Girls Hawaii *The Girls from the Shimmy Jimmy Commercial England (known as Guide Girls, troop 92742) *Sunny RisewoodJapan *Beatrice Goldberg (former) France (Troop 21212) *Canella Golding (leader) * Josette Hannah *Colette Hannah *Brigette Hara *Rosie Summer B. Lonns *Eliza Wiwood *Suni Kana *Jhon Ailca H. Tara French Little Sparks *Mary Hartwood *Marty Hartwood *George Hartwood Russia *Lois Ivanova *Several unnamed Russian Fireside Girls Personality(s) They are described in the series as an attentive, hardworking group of people. Generally seen to be caring, helpful, and always ready to join in whatever plan Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace and the Busted Squad They become Phineas' evil assistants and guards. Relationship(s) with Isabella Isabella holds the position of Troop Leader. As a result, all the Fireside Girls treat her with respect. Patches Real Fanon Rules Original the way the names are just to keep organize *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill up an application, read the entire training manual, and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). In "A Fireside Story", the insurance waivers were left out in the aftermath of their violation of Troop Safety Rules. *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.) Fanon added *'Age': Any Fireside girl ages 5–17 are allowed in the troop.However any girl ages 2–5 are allowed to join The Fireside club. (Little Phineas and Ferb). *'Last patch rule': When ever a Fireside girl is 1 patch a way from being a senior Fireside girl or is dying she is rewarded with the last patch patch (Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish) *'Article 12 Section Nick Footnote 9': Any Fireside who has passed away is held a memorial service (Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish) *'Gender': This is a girls' only organization so boys are forbidden to join. (What do you mean by troop? The rule keeps being mentioned to other boys in other episodes) So boys have to join the G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.' Fireside Boys. Appearances Tiberius64's Story Series The Fireside Girls are mentioned in Celestial Feelings as the engineering crew of the[[USS Phineas (PF-01)| USS Phineas]] under Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai. They appear in If Summer Only Lasted One Day as mentioned characters. They then resume their role as the engineering crew (but this time, also as the medical crew) aboard the USS Phineas in The Terran Empire and A New Star is Born (where Holly and Ginger take Isabella down to sickbay after she recieves burn wounds). They are all ranked at Ensign when aboard the Phineas. In Love's Full Blossom, they are flower girls at Phineas and Isabella's wedding (except Adyson, who carries Isabella's wedding dress from the back). They are featured throughout the Ad Astra Series, with the exception of the 3rd installment (Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love). In the Ad Astra Series prequel Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College, they are mentioned as part of the foundation of the overhaul of the Flynn-Fletcher Academy in 2021 and the future crewmembers of TerraFleet vessels by 2022. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return The Firestorm girls are still members of the Resistance. Reconstructing the Last Treasure of the Man Every Fireside Girl across the US gathered at the Danville Park to hold a Welcoming Party for the new Fireside Girls. Relief 46321 Isabella unites the Fireside Girls with Sgt. Garcia-Shapiro's O.W.C.A. Military Division No. 46321 in efforts to help citizens recover from a hurricane. Footside Girls Inspired by Bun in the Oven from the LA Comedy Shorts Film Festival. The Footside Girls - The Fireside Girls doing doing a little barefoot 'n grind. The Footside Girls 2 The Hot Foot - The Fireside Girls are back! Background Information *Their names are revealed in one of the creator's correspondence. *Every time Milly is seen, she appears to have an eye twitch, possibly a sign of infection. *Gretchen is the first Fireside Girl to have her name revealed and to talk after Isabella. Later she's was also the 1st Fireside Girl besides Isabella to have her parents shown. *Every Fireside Girl has had a speaking and singing role, except for Ivana and Melissa. *Florence, Thalia, and Namashi are orphan in Troop 43612. *This is an international organization. Category:Fireside Girls Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Trains Category:Kids Category:Troops Category:Character Groups Category:Females Category:Canon Character Category:The Phineas and Ferb Trio Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:TerraFleet Category:Heroes Category:Heros